According To Sasuke, According To Naruto
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: Songfic! One-shot.


**Another NaruSaku fic! :)**

**I really love this song! It's "According To You" by Orianthi.**

**I immediately thought about Sasuke and Sakura when I heard this song. **

**I wish I could write a fic with Deidara in it! Maybe next time...hahah!**

"STORY"

_"LYRICS"_

_"THOUGHTS"_

**"SASUKE'S NOTE"**

**"AUTHOR'S NOTE"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song, and I don't own Naruto either.**

**on with the fic!**

* * *

It's a sunny Friday morning. Sakura Haruno just woke up. She thought of the words her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha said to her last night.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
_

"It's not like it's anything new, he always says that." She tells herself.

_I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
_

She shrugged it off and took a shower and got dressed. She's meeting up with her teammate, Naruto Uzumaki down at Ichiraku Ramen to join their squad leader, Kakashi Hatake and her other teammate, the boy who's on her mind, Sasuke Uchiha. She got downstairs and out the door and there she saw Naruto waiting outside her house.

"Good morning, Sakura!" said the boy, while grinning widely.

"Oh, hello Naruto! Sorry if I kept you waiting." she replied.

"It's alright! It wasn't that long!" Naruto has a long-time crush on Sakura, but she only has eyes for Sasuke.

"Thanks, Naruto." Said Sakura, while they walked.

"So, how are you and Sasuke?" Asked Naruto. Sakura wanted to cry, but she fought back her tears.

"Well, we're okay...I guess." She answered.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked again. He knew something was up, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Naruto." Sakura could lie all she want, but that's not stopping Naruto from knowing the truth.

"Come on, Sakura! I know when something's up. What is it?" Naruto was always Sakura's sounding board. It's okay with him, even if he's not Sakura's apple of the eye.

"Sasuke told me I'm stupid, useless and horrible...I didn't do anything wrong, but he keeps on saying that. I don't know why. I'm getting so confused!" Sakura whined.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura...you're beautiful, smart and wonderful. Maybe he was just in a bad mood. Don't worry. I'm still here." Said Naruto, while comforting the pink-haired girl.

_But according to him I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

They reached the ramen bar, and there they saw Kakashi, but no sign of Sasuke.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Where's Sasuke?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"Well, he told me to give this message to Sakura." Answered the white-haired man, as he handed a note to Sakura, who was in shock.

It read:

**Sakura,**

**I can't bear being with you. I can't put up with your foolishness anymore. We're through.**

**Sasuke**

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.  
_

"I have to go, sensei. I forgot that I have chores to do. Sorry." Said Sakura. She didn't have any chores though, she just wanted to be alone.

"Okay, Sakura. Maybe you could join us next time." Answered Kakashi. He didn't know what was in the note, He didn;t bother reading it because he wasn't the type of person to snoop around people's business.

"Kakashi-sensei, I also have to go, I'm not that hungry." Said Naruto. He had to catch up with Sakura, to know if she's okay.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" He was surprised, because Naruto never said no to ramen.

"Uhm, yes...maybe some other time. Bye, sensei!" He said.

Kakashi was left sitting alone. He was curious on what just happened, but he's sure Naruto's going after Sakura because there's probably something wrong with what's written on that note.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running after Sakura. He saw her walk into the forest. She sat by the river, her back against the tree. Her skin glistened in the sunlight. _She's so out of my league._ He thought to himself. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey, Sakura...so, what exactly are your chores? Sit here looking beautiful?" He joked.

"Sasuke broke up with me. Here, read this." She said, while handing Naruto the note.

"Sakura, Sasuke's not worth your tears. He's a jerk. You don't need him, because you're a wonderful girl and he's an emotionless creep." He said, while reading the note.

"I'm not wonderful. I can't even please a guy!" Said Sakura.

"You can't please Sasuke, and he's just one guy. There are other guys here who has their eyes light up when they see you." Answered Naruto.

"Yeah? Like who?" She said back, sounding a bit pissed.

"Maybe if you open your eyes, you'd see. Look Sakura, I have to go home. I promised Ino I'd help around her flower shop at around four o'clock, and it's 3:46." He said, while standing up. He walked out of the forest, on the way to the Yamanaka's house.

Sakura didn't say a word. _What did he mean "open my eyes"? Could it be that Naruto was talking about himself?_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

Her head ached with all the questions on her mind. She thought about how Naruto made her feel special, how he comforted her whenever she was sad, how he'd willingly look like an idiot just to make her laugh. Sasuke didn't do anything like that, so why was she inlove with Sasuke?

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-no.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.  
_

She finally woke up to reality. Sasuke's not worth crying for. So she stood up, and decided to walk over to Ino's house, hoping to find Naruto there.

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
_

She arrived in front of Ino's shop, and there she saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" She yelled, barging in through the doors.

"What the? Sakura? Why are you screaming?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry I didn't get what you said a while ago. I'm sorry I chose Sasuke instead of you when you were the one who was nice to me. Naruto, the truth is, I love you." Said Sakura, while embracing the shocked blonde.

"I-it's okay, Sakura. I love you too. I always have. You're incredible, irresistable and everything I've ever wanted and more."

Sakura didn't take the time to answer, she just hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.  
_

_Naruto is the one for me, I can feel it. _She thought to herself.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. _

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke was right!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto turned to her, confused. "Why?"

"He said I couldn't do anything right, and I can't. I kept on doig the wrong thing by choosin him over you this whole time." Sakura answered.

"Well, you've done the right thing now." Said Naruto, jokingly.

"I know." She replied. They held each other's hands and walked out the shop.

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha was watching them from afar.

He was smiling.

_I hope you'll make her happy, Naruto. I love her, but I just can't show it. _He thought to himself.

Yes, Sasuke loved Sakura so much that he willingly acted like a jerk so she'd realize that Naruto's so much better.

He wanted her to be happy, and to have the things he couldn't give her.

* * *

**Yes, Sasuke acted like a jerk to make Sakura fall in love with Naruto.**

**major OOC, I know.. x)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
